A Lonely Summer
by HellRaiserAlchemist
Summary: HIATUS Tezuka's gone for the summer, Yukimura's hoping to help the poor tensai and himself and Fuji's caught in the middle! implied TezukaxFuji and SanadaxYukimura, later Sadist Pair HIATUS
1. Prologue

Fuji had never, he would gladly admit, even considered thinking of anyone but Tezuka. He was quite proud of that fact, actually, and had been for the better part of their three year Junior High life. He'd already planned out the aftermath of it all, too. The entire dream team would go to Seigaku High School...and by the time Kaido and Momo were able to play tennis, they could dominate anyone. Even without Kawamura and Echizen, there were enough of them to play through tennis. Kikumaru and Oishi covered Doubles 1, he and Tezuka would cover Singles 1 and 2, and Momo, Kaido, and Inui could be changed throughout various Doubles 2 combinations, and Singles 3. It was absolutely perfect...so he thought.

Over the summer, he recieved disturbing news. News that shattered his ideal of High School. Tezuka wasn't going to be there...he was going abroad. He'd recieved offers from all over the world, some letters even begging him to just come view their school. He had a full ride on an athletic scholarship, too...so what reason did he, really, have to stay in Japan? Normally, Fuji wouldn't mind. He supported the idea of Tezuka becoming stronger to reach his ultimate goal. He did not, however, support being the last to know. The first week of summer, it had been. He and Kikumaru were at the courts, when the acrobat had accidentally let slip that he'd heard Tezuka was leaving. He wasn't any happier about it than Fuji at that point, but had quickly gone quiet as he realized his mistake. Eventually, Fuji was able to pry out that Oishi and Tezuka had specifically requested he not know a thing. Oishi, because he didn't want the tensai to worry...as for Tezuka, who knew? All Fuji really knew, was he was upset, and was quite possibly going to rip the captain limb from limb with his bare hands if he got the chance. His first reaction, even, had been to storm to Tezuka's house and demand seeing him. Kikumaru had cut that plan short, adding in, quite timidly, that Tezuka was going to be gone the rest of the summer, looking at the other High Schools. Afterwards, he had fled, leaving a fuming Seigaku tensai on the courts, to mutilate whoever was unlucky enough to cross his path.

That, as it was, was now where Fuji stood. Well, sat rather. Blue eyes were opened in a narrow glare, scanning the courts for a victim. Those who didn't know him, gave him a wide berth. Those who did, would take a few steps towards him, then quickly flee. Not that he blamed them...his goal at the moment was finding someone he could play without feeling bad afterwards. Most of the people he saw, he knew wouldn't stand a chance against his wrath. It almost made him wish that Atobe was still in Japan...almost. The young heir, as it was, was on a business trip with his father and was likely to be out for another few weeks. Oshitari was spending time with his boyfriend at his family's summer home in Osaka...and Mizuki...well, Fuji wasn't allowed to target him anymore. Yuuta had strictly forbidden him to attack his boyfriend.

"...ji-san...?"

Fuji slowly snapped out of his daze, and allowed his eyes to look up. Gentle blue eyes met his, and he refrained jumping. He'd been so lost in thought, he'd completely dropped his guard...and now had a very amused, though somewhat apologetically sad Yukimura standing above him. He coughed a bit to regain his composure, putting on the best smile he could, "Yukimura-san. A pleasure...I do apologize for not answering..."

"It's quite alright." The captain assured, gesturing to the spot next to Fuji, "May I?" Fuji nodded, and he fell gracefully into the spot with a slight sigh.

A silence fell between them, until Yukimura finally spoke up, albeit quietly, "You're...alone for the summer, too?" He sent a slight smile to Fuji, catching the look of surprise and confusion on his face before offering an explaination, "Genichirou's family went away on vacation...they were hoping to relax him before we started High School, though I hardly think it will matter." He looked away, his eyes on the ground and misting slightly, "He's only relaxed in tennis...if I can call that relaxed. If I'm not mistaken, nor do I mean any offense, of course...Tezuka-san is away for the summer, as well?"

Fuji nodded slowly, hugging himself a bit, "Aa...he left last week, I believe is what Eiji said..."

"Souka...he didn't tell you?"

"Iie...I just found out a while ago." A bitter tone crept into Fuji's voice, one he could not hide, "He's going abroad...went to look at the schools, figure out which he'd like best, I suppose."

"Perhaps...he will find that it is best here?" Yukimura offered, in a consoling voice that caused a slight smile on Fuji's lips, though he shook his head.

"He has nothing here, except a glass box. He needs out of it...I know that...I just...wish he would have told me face-to-face."

"While I agree he should have confronted you..." Yukimura drawled a bit, thinking on his words before adding, even more quietly, "He has you, does he not?"

The question caused a silence to fall between them again; the Rikkai captain looking curiously at Fuji, while the tensai stared, a bit uncertainly at the ground. It was public knowledge among the tennis teams who was going out with whom...he just hadn't expected that point to be brought up. After a moment, he began laughing a bit under his breath, shedding a somewhat grateful smile to the captain next to him.

"I wish I was that confident...but, tennis comes first for Kunimitsu...and as much as I love him, I could never bring myself to hold him back." He looked off to the side again, "I'll wait for him, but...if he does finalize his decision...I won't hold him back." He chuckled, a bit dryly, "I can last a couple of weeks or so without him...perhaps we shall help each other get through this summer without our darling boyfriends. No?"

Yukimura let out a small laugh as well, "I was about to offer the same thing..." He stood, smiling pleasently, and motioning towards an open court, "Practice with me?"

**post AN:** Yo! Look who's back! ...With something that -gasp!- ISN'T PERFECT PAIR? ...Indeed. Just exploring the possibilities of Sadist Pair, really. I'll get back to Child's Innocence and I Want to Play a Game soon -flails-

**Disclaimer**: Do not own PoT there will be an occassional OC, but they're just...there, and stuff. This was at the bottom to keep from distracting from the Prolouge...luff yall!


	2. Ch1: Court Play

**Chapter 1: Court Play**

**AN:** So. HRA back. ...Again. This story isn't going to be very long. ...Uh..I hope. It's just experimental, for now. It's probably going to end up being longer. Remember how Who's Your Boyfriend? was suppose to be a one-shot? Yeah...and now has chapters? That's probably how this is going to turn out. ...I don't know yet XD. Anywho, most of my readers know I usually don't post new fic chapters without reviews, but I figure that the Prologue doesn't do much, so...I'll go ahead and put Chapter 1 up now. We'll talk more after the chapter. ...And fair warning: This chapter will have OCs in it...and uh...is...kinda fluffy, but it's all a set up.

**Usual disclaimer applies. I am not Konomi Takeshi.**

A good hour or so had passed before the two finally took a break, settling under a tree with water bottles and their tennis bags across their laps. Fuji laughed a bit, sipping carefully at his water, "Saa...I haven't had that much fun in a match for a while." Yukimura could only nod in agreement, a light smile across his face as he, too, drank from his water bottle. For the next while, they merely watched the other court activity, Fuji leaning against Yukimura a bit, just out of habit. He and Tezuka often sat there after a match, and the tensai would normally doze off, using his captain's shoulder as a pillow. Tezuka's presence usually brought a comforting air...one that, to his surprise, was coming from Yukimura as well. He took a moment to look over the Rikkai boy.

He was still quiet pale, despite how well the surgery had gone, and how long it had been since then. Fuji had heard rumors that he still had trouble eating and sleeping properly after being under hospital care for so long, but was more astonished by the fact Yukimura could still play tennis the way he did. There was little doubt, to Fuji at least, that Yukimura being the captain of one of the strongest school teams was hardly an accident. While it was true that captains usually were strongest, Rikkai Dai was just downright terrifying when it came to skill and power. Fuji could still remember, quiet vividly, the horrid training that Seigaku had gone through, and still had barely managed to win against Rikkai Dai. They'd ended up relying entirely on their Singles players...Inui, himself and Echizen. A slight sigh escaped as he thought of how it would have been a bit easier if Tezuka had been there, then blushed a bit as Yukimura turned to him.

"Are you alright?"

Fuji coughed a bit, smiling lightly, "Aa...I was just thinking...my apologies."

"It's quite alright." Yukimura returned the smile, returning his eyes to the courts, "Were you thinking about anything in particular?"

"No...well...somewhat." The tensai leaned back onto the other's shoulder, the smile remaining, as he, too, watched the courts, "I was thinking about Seigaku's match against Rikkai Dai...and how lucky we were you and Tezuka weren't in the match." He sighed a bit, "Not that I'm glad you were both in the hospital at the time, especially you. ...Sometimes, I think that's the only reason Echizen won." Fuji admitted quietly, almost in shame, "Sanada was so worried about you. He tried not to show it...but I know that look...it was the look I had when Tezuka collapsed against Atobe. He didn't want to show it, but he was so worried...he wanted to run off with the rest of your team, to see you before the surgery."

"I feel worse for you..." Yukimura commented quietly, causing the tensai to cast him a side glance, "I could see Genichirou and the rest of my team whenever I wanted while I was in the hospital...you could only hear Tezuka's voice when our time was decently matched with Germany's...and now, you can't even call him. Cell phones have to be off in airports and on planes...and while touring campuses...you're not even sure which time zone he's in right now, are you? I can, at the very least, call Genichirou before I go to bed, and when I wake up..." He gave the tensai a slight side hug, mostly in apology for bringing the matter up. Fuji could only stare off to the side, pondering on what he was told. He hadn't seen it in that light, and nodded slowly in understanding. After a moment longer of silence, he spoke up again.

"It won't be hard to figure out the time zone. Kunimitsu keeps in contact with Oishi, because he worries so openly...I can pry something out of him." Yukimura coughed to cover a giggle, and Fuji smiled, innocently, "I never said I'd do so mercifully though. They will have to pay for hiding this from me."

"I almost pity them," The reply came with a laugh, and soon both were in a fit of giggles. Fuji felt an odd security in being around the Rikkai captain...it wasn't every day he could share his sadistic side with people and get pointers out of it. While it was true that Tezuka didn't mind his sadistic side, and even indulged it, he did not give into sadistic tendencies himself...Yukimura, on the other hand, did. He even admitted that he'd talked Sanada into quite a few things that sent Fuji into a heavier fit of giggles. Soon to the point both had tears in their eyes from laughing.

Their conversation was interupted by a tennis ball rolling over and nudging Fuji's leg, followed by a pair of children, who couldn't have been older than five or six, running over to retrieve it. One had shoulder length, light blue hair and matching eyes. He wore an almost knee length white shirt, the sleeves falling almost to his wrists, that hid a pair of shorts under it. He bowed respectably to Fuji, first, then to Yukimura a bit more timidly. Next to him, a slightly smaller boy was hugging his teal racquet, and pointing at the tennis ball expectantly. His own hair was honey brown, and pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Bangs fell over light, glazed blue eyes which remained glued to the fuzzy green object. He was breathing a bit harder than the other boy; his own attire consisting of a pale blue shirt that fell just past his waist, and white shorts. Fuji smiled, while Yukimura nodded a slight greeting, casting the Seigaku tensai a questioning look, "You know them?"

"Aa. I help them play sometimes." The smiled didn't cease as he handed the ball to the smaller boy, "Perhaps we shall both help you today, neh, Saito-san?"

The blue haired boy blinked, while the other tupped back to the court, "Ano...if you'd like, sensei...and if Yukimura-sensei doesn't mind." He mumbled a bit under his breath, looking after his friend, "Naki hasn't been well lately...we're probably going to stop soon before he has an asthma attack..."

Fuji nodded his understanding, gently nudging the boy towards the court as he stood, "We'll be there in a moment." He smiled down at Yukimura as Saito ran off, gently helping the captain up, "Cute little things, aren't they? Neh, you know Yagami. ...Or his parents at least." Fuji smiled, "His mother's a model...his father's a business tycoon...close alliance with Atobe's family, I've heard."

"..._That_ Yagami? Interesting. I wasn't aware he was allowed about in public." Yukimura blinked, "You'd think his parents would have bodyguards following him."

"I assure you, he can take care of himself." Was all Fuji would offer before leading the captain towards the court that the two boys had resumed practicing on. Both were obviously holding back, especially Saito. He looked worried over his friend's condition, while Yagami looked somewhat annoyed that he was being held back on, but didn't press. He was still breathing rather hard, and coughing every few moments, but paid very little mind to the fact. He was focused on the match, seeming quite intent on not losing, and forcing his friend to play harder. Yukimura tilted his head, he and Fuji standing to the side to watch, and followed the ball with his eyes. The more he thought about it, the more he began understanding. He had indeed heard of the two, now that he knew their names. They were being praised as rising doubles players...which caused him slight confusion as to why they were playing against each other. He sent a questioning look to Fuji.

The tensai smiled understandingly, giving into indulging the other, "They play to measure each other's strengths...and so they won't grow too dependant on one another. Yagami's mission is being the best in doubles and singles, and I'd imagine it's Saito's mission as well. They're going to different schools once they hit Junior High...if I'm not mistaken, they are going to attend the same elementary prep school." Fuji smiled a bit, "Yagami's intent on Seigaku...he has been for about a year and a half now. Saito's quite intent on Rikkai Dai. He idolizes you, you know." The tensai giggled, "It's cute, really."

Yukimura frowned a bit, mostly in confusion. While he was glad the child was showing such interest in Rikkai Dai so early, he couldn't understand why he was being idolized. He returned his attention to the match, soon beginning to realize that the child's fundamental play was quite similar to his own, as Yagami's was to Fuji's. Interesting...

After a while longer of watching, the two went to help the children; Fuji tended to Yagami, gently rubbing his back as he took his inhaler, and explaining certain steps to him, while Yukimura spoke with Saito, mostly to get to know the child. They assisted them a while longer, helping them with base steps that they had trouble with, and Fuji even showed Yagami how to do Tsubame Gaeshi, and left the boy to practice. It was quite remarkable to Yukimura, just how quickly the child picked up on the move. Afterwards, they watched them play again, until their parents came to get them. ...Well, Yagami's parent. His father came as the sun began to set, smiling gratefully at the two as he shoulder the tennis bags and picked both boys up, easily balancing them and setting off to carry them home. The two waved, sadly at the older boys, though Yagami was soon curled up against his father and fast asleep.

Fuji waved after them, fond smile still playing across his lips, "Aren't they cute?"

"Aa...good, too." Yukimura smiled as well, brushing his bangs back as he thought, "It will be interesting to watch the Seigaku-Rikkai match those years, no?"

The tensai nodded in agreement, watching the sunset a moment longer before turning to Yukimura, "You're welcome to spend the night. I don't live far from here...and I'm sure my house is closer than yours."

"True...I'd still have to run home to grab clothes--"

"You could borrow mine. We're about the same size, after all." Fuji stood himself next to Yukimura, comparing the two of them, "If you still need to run by, my sister can drive you over."  
"Ano...I don't want to be a burden--"

"I'm insisting." Fuji frowned, crossing his arms stubbornly. Yukimura stared a moment before a slight laugh escaped him.

"Alright, alright...lead the way then."

Fuji's house, Yukimura soon found, was quite attractively quaint. It held comfort around it, despite Fuji glomp attacking his brother upon entering and causing the younger Fuji to start yelling at him. Now his own house was not uncomfortable, but he would admit it was the first time he'd visited a...friend's house, if he could call Fuji that, and felt comfortable. Even Sanada's house caused him to be uneasy for a while, despite the number of times he'd been over. It was just too strict there...here, he could tell things were much calmer. Yumiko soon emerged from the dining room, hands on hips with a concerned look, "Syuusuke, where have you been? I thought you were going out with Eiji today?"

"Aa, I was...some things happened that were unplanned for." The smile never once left Fuji's face, and he still had his younger brother in a tight hug, "Anee-san, this is Yukimura Seiichi...do you think kaa-san would mind him staying the night?"

The sister blinked, turning her attention to the quiet boy.She looked over him a moment, studying him in a gentle, albeit intent, way. She had hardly noticed him when she'd entered, and had assumed it to be Tezuka, he was so quiet. He definitely held the same, quiet and strong air about him. She nodded after a moment, finalizing that he meant no harm to her brother and smiled at him, "Of course he's welcome to stay. Kaa-san went to Oba-san's, remember?" She gave Fuji a light pat on the head and pried the two brothers apart, "Yuuta, go finish setting the table, please. Syuusuke, if you'd please show Yukimura-san to your room and wash up for dinner."

"Ano...you can call me Seiichi, ma'am..." Yukimura offered, somewhat timidly, but with the ever gentle smile. Fuji beamed, and Yumiko smiled gently.

"Very well, Seiichi. I'll insist you call me Yumiko, instead of ma'am, then. Now, if you'll follow Syuusuke." She gestured her hand towards the stair case, shooing the two off in a motherly fashion.

At the top of the stairs, Yukimura smiled, "You're sister's very nice...but is it wise to provoke your brother like that?"

"Aa, he knows it's all in good fun." Fuji assured, leading his guest towards his room, "Do you have siblings? Ano...my room." He waved his arm across his room, going for his cacti first to check on them.

"A younger sister..." Yukimura quirked a brow with a smile, "Cacti? They're quite healthy, too. You've had them for very long...a year or so?"

Fuji looked over his shoulder and blinked. It wasn't often people could guess his precious pets ages, let alone how healthy they were. He smiled again, eyes returning to their closed state, "That's correct. You're one of the few who can guess about my pets."

"My grandmother has a lot of books on plant care. I use to read them, when I had nothing else to do." The captain offered, sitting on the bed carefully and allowing his eyes to rove the room. _Perhaps_, he thought with a hint of a smirk overtaking his smile, _this summer won't be as horrid as I first presumed..._ All the while, he listened to Fuji muttering to himself, and could tell that the tensai had the same thought running through his mind...or at least a hope along the same lines.

* * *

**Post AN:** ...Grar. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. -sigh, desu- I've been working on school stuff so much, I'm sure my creative drive is slowly dwindling. The two children, Yagami and Saito, are part of an AU/Future fic for Tennis no Oujisama, if anyone was curious. It will likely not be posted on as it tends to get exceedingly graphic and is much to complicated for me to try organizing here. ...That and I only have ever-changing plot-lines and characters for it. Nothing solid as of yet, except a few RPs and such with fellow contributors (Sakaiti and lucidvisions..namely lucid.) ...Why am I still talking? ...Good question.

I apologize for any typing errors. WordPad is fail and my editor isn't on -wail-...if someone else would like to apply for beta, I'd love you for forever nwnU...so uh...gonna go work on other fics now.

_**Remember, reviews inspire and force me to write faster! **_


	3. Ch2: Dinner for Four

**Chapter 2: Dinner for Four**

**AN:** ...Ok. I need to dig up all my Saw movies D and my other torture movies. Because my angst side is like...dead. Omfg. If someone knows a good horror/psychological thriller movie or fic, do recommend it. And if you see my angst muse tell her to get her ass back in my head.

...also. just, out of the blue question, I'd like everyone to answer if possible...who do you think would top? Fuji or Yukimura? I mean...seriously. I could see either as seme, so i suppose the appropriate question is who would you like to see top in this? Because there will be a random fluff scene in the next part of this fic. I think...I'm going to make this a short, short trilogy...each story being three chapters long. Dunno. What do you all think? 3 fics, 3 chapters, or 1 fic and...unknown amount of chapters? Please answer in review.

**Usual disclaimer applies. I am not Konomi Takeshi, I do not own these boys, unless otherwise stated in the Post-AN.**

* * *

Dinner, Yukimura found, was very entertaining at Fuji's house. The brothers sat across from one another, with Yumiko, Yukimura and an empty chair between them. That, however, did not stop the older brother from sending amusing remarks at the younger, mostly consisting of subtle insults towards Mizuki. Yuuta shot back at him, mostly defending his manager, though a few criticized his brother's choice in a boyfriend. The Rikkai captain found it best to keep quiet and listen to the amusing arguement.

"Neh, Yuuta...when are we expecting that darling manager of yours over again? You should bring him over again. It would be fun." Fuji purred, a deathly amused smile on his face, and Yukimura was certain that the boy was plotting various tortures. Yuuta hissed at his brother, looking like an aggitated cat.

"Mizuki-sempai isn't coming over again. _**YOU**_ scared him away. He said he's never coming over again, unless you're at Tezuka-san's house."

"Oh...that's too bad. I'm sure Kunimitsu would've adored dinner with all of us." Fuji pouted, looking to Yukimura, "You should come that night. Bring Sanada-san too."

"I should. It would be pleasant." Yukimura giggled. Yuuta glared as he realized he was being ignored.

"Aniki. He's not coming over. I don't blame him either. You almost killed him."

"It was a small dosage of wasabi! My God, he can't hold his own against a teeny-tiny bit of wasabi?" Fuji mocked a gasp, and Yumiko shook her head, while the Rikkai captain found himself questioning, "A 'small dosage'?"

"Aa! It wasn't much! Barely a spoonful!"

"Aniki, that stuff kills **normal** people!"

"Oh, don't be silly, Yuuta. It's delicious. And healthy."

"I agree, Fuji-san. It's quite delicious."

At that, Yumiko and Yuuta stared, a bit uncertainly, while Fuji beamed at him, "Thank you! I knew I wasn't the only one!"

Yumiko gave her brother a wary smile, "Syuusuke, that's quite enough. I'm sure you've caused Mizuki-san enough trouble without him being here as is. There's no need to torment Yuuta as well."

"Oh, fine..." A hint of a pout spread across his face, though it was soon gone with a shrug, as he returned his attention to Yukimura, "We can resume our vengeance after dinner, neh?"

"Oh yes, of course. It just would be uncaring of us not to." Yukimura smiled. The other two siblings exchanged worried looks, and Yumiko had to force a smile.

"Neh, Syuusuke, Seiichi-san. Vengeance isn't normally carried out in a caring way..."

Fuji mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms rather childishly, "We aren't trying to scar them, just punish them."

"Punish who, exactly?" She asked, sweetly. Yukimura answered with a charming smile, "Genichirou and Tezuka-san. They've made the unfortunate mistake of leaving both of us alone for the summer. They will be punished, quite thoroughly for it."

"Aa...neh, anee-san, may we be excused?" Fuji turned to his sister, not seeming to notice the look of worried disturbance on her face, nor the twitch in his brother's brow.

She nodded, all the same, "Of course...leave the plates, I'll get them."

The Rikkai captain bowed his head gratefully before he followed the tensai in slight confusion. As soon as they were in the privacy of Fuji's room, he tilted his head, "Any reason to leaving early?"

"I didn't want to snap at Yuuta..." Fuji slowly slid down his door, hugging his knees with his eyes downcast. After a moment, he looked up, a pitiful smile gracing his lips, "I was targetting Mizuki because I'm still mad at Kunimitsu..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I shouldn't take it out on Yuuta and Mizuki though...even if I _don't_ like him."

Yukimura nodded with an understanding, sympathetic smile and sat next to the tensai. After a moment, he slowly wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders, giving him a slight hug of reassurance, trying to offer comfort, "Neh...it's not so bad...I mean...he'll still have to come back at some point, right? He wouldn't leave the entire team without personally confronting all of you. Perhaps you can use that to your advantage."

Fuji chuckled a bit mercilessly, "You mean if I don't murder him first, right?" He recieved a dry laugh in response and continued, a bit bitterly, "No...I won't kill him. If he leaves, it will be his own choice and I won't stop him. If...I'm not that important...than perhaps he isn't worth it."

An uneasy silence fell between the twoo. Fuji stared off to the side, fighting back the surge of depression he knew was bound to hit him if he allowed it, while Yukimura studied the tensai in concern. He'd never once heard the other doubt his intuition...and had often heard Fuji's daydream talk from the words that got around. Usually from Inui passing notes on to Yanagi, and Yanagi sharing with his captain. Granted Yukimura hadn't been interested at first, he'd grown quite fond of the tensai's secret sweet side that somehow managed to mix in with the inner sadism. He was drawn from his thoughts, as the tensai began murmuring.

"It's not that he left...it's the idea that he might be gone for good." Tears stung at his eyes, but he forced them back, hugging his knees tighter, "I had this perfectly beautiful ideal...that we would all be back on the courts together again. That we would be seeing you, and everyone from the other teams, back at Nationals in three more years...when we had everyone back on our dream teams. But..." He cut off, curling around himself and into Yukimura's side.

The captain's eyes darkened with thoughts of vengeance. He too had often hoped there would be rematches, as he hadn't had a chance to play Atobe, nor Tezuka. Rikkai hadn't met Hyoutei at all during Nationals, and he had been pinned against Echizen during the Rikkai-Seigaku match. While it was true they would meet in district matches and the likes, the pressure was more intense at Nationals, and forced everyone to play at a level they normally wouldn't. There had to be a way to keep everyone together without actually handcuffing them to one another... Blackmail was always good, given the proper leverage...

Fuji had about the same thing going through his mind, though it was more of keeping everyone together without blackmail. He wouldn't mind handcuffing people together, especially if he got to cuff Atobe to someone far below him, just to watch the captain squirm. Blackmail, however, tended to get him in awful trouble with people, especially Tezuka, which was something he did not enjoy.

After a moment long, Yukimura let out a soft chuckle, and the tensai looked up with a wary pout, "...Nani?"

"Neh...it will only be Tezuka-san we have to worry about, right? I know for a fact none of my team is leaving...and Atobe-san is still far too sore about his loss to settle for dropping tennis...the other teams are staying together, too, from what I've heard..." He got an affirmative, though somewhat confused nod from the tensai, and his smile slowly turned into a smirk, "So...why don't we give Tezuka-san a small test..."

Fuji blinked, slowly catching on, and let the innocent tensai smile grace his lips, "I do so love the way you think...are we going to tell Sanada-san?"

"Gracious, no!" Yukimura giggled, "If he acts like he doesn't care, Tezuka-san might catch on." He put a finger to his lips, which were curved in an innocently devious manner, "This is between us. No one else can know... Besides, I'm rather curious as to how the two will act towards one another once they find their boyfriends together when they come back. It can be an out of the blue thing, as well...as, I'm very sorry to say, I cannot force myself to sleep if I don't speak to Genichirou before I sleep and when I wake...my sincerest apologies, Fuji-san."

"It's quite alright...if I knew where Tezuka was, I'd insist the same. But," He drawled, as Yukimura idly skimmed through his phone, "Wouldn't it only be fair to use each other's birth names, if we're to pull this off? We should start getting use to it, as I'm sure it will be awkward at first..."

"Aa...you're right...Syuu-chan."

Fuji giggled, cuddling up to the captain, "Neh...you have no idea how long it took me to get Kunimitsu to say that." He went quiet as he heard Sanada answer his phone, and decided to listen in...perhaps he could be cruel, if the opportunity arose...

"_Seiichi...you're calling rather early...is everything alright?_" Fuji promptly pouted. He was losing his urge to be mean, just at the sound of the worry coming from the phone, and wondered if he'd really be able to go through with it once they were face to face.

"Aa, I'm fine, Gen." Yukimura smiled softly, "I'm just feeling a bit more tired than usual. I had an interesting day."

"_More interesting than mine, I'll assume._" Sanada sounded annoyed, and Yukimura giggled.

"Oh, Gen, stop complaining. They're just trying to help." He sighed softly, gently petting Fuji's hair to keep himself occupied and to keep from saying too much, "They just want you to relax for a bit...and before you try to say it, I know you're only relaxed on a court, but please try?"

"_Aa...perhaps your day can offer me at least some relief before bed?_"

"Oh, I doubt it...it would probably make you even more edgy. But, if you insist..." A soft noise of agreement came from the other line and Yukimura giggled once more, "I went to the street courts...and played a very interesting match. You'll never guess against who, either."

"_Well then tell me. ...If you say Atobe, I'm coming home, though, and I will obliterate him._"

"Oh, Gen, don't be so cruel. But, no, no. It wasn't Atobe-san. Though he would have been interesting as well." Fuji fought back his own giggle at the annoyed growl coming from the other end of the phone as the Rikkai captain continued, "Fuji-san. He's quite skilled...I'm beginning to wish I'd played him instead of Echizen-san." The captain sighed, "Perhaps come High School districts, no?"

"_...We'll see...you really shouldn't have, Seiichi...what if something had happened?_" The worry caused Fuji's insides to clench, and he began worrying he'd done something wrong. At the same time, he was slightly jealous, and wondering if Tezuka knew that those thoughts ran through his mind every day. The what if's that came with the injury that was supposedly healed for good...of course, Tezuka always brushed the concerns off with an ever stoic reply of 'I'm fine' or 'It has healed properly'. He pressed himself into Yukimura's side with a slight sniff, and clung there for comfort.

"_...Who was that?_"

"If you'd let me finish my story, I can tell you." Yukimura laughed at the annoyance and worry that fought his boyfriend's voice, and petted Fuji's hair gently in reassurance and comfort, "We played our match...then we helped an aspiring pair of children...oh, they were so cute...you really must see them one day. One's going to Rikkai Dai, come his Junior High and High School years...but, anyways. It was quite late when we were finally getting ready to leave, so Fuji-san invited me over. He's quite persistant, would you like to say hello, Gen-chan?"

Fuji smiled at the phone, and though he was quite energetic, replied tiredly, "I apologize for stealing him for the night, Sanada-san...and if I've done something offensive, but I really couldn't stand the thought of him walking all the way to his house with how late it was."

"_No...I do however, thank you for considering his well-being and health, Fuji-san. ...Won't Tezuka-san be upset though?_"

Fuji was suddenly fighting a surge of giggles, while Yukimura tried to shush him and explain to his boyfriend, "Iie, Tezuka-san is away for the summer, as it would seem...sad isn't it? I just found out not too long after you left. So...I may be frequenting time around him, if just to keep us both sane. Tezuka-san didn't tell him he was leaving, the poor dear."

"_Souka, I'll be sure to talk to him...I won't keep you up longer, it sounds like you two need rest. My regards to Fuji-san and his family. ...Goodnight, Seiichi._"

"Night, Gen...I love you." Yukimura smiled as the phrase was repeated to him and hung up, just to cast a worried glance at the tensai as he finally burst into his fit of giggles, "Syuu-chan, are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine!" The tensai giggled, holding his sides as he tried to breathe around the fit of laughter, "Oh, my...Kunimitsu's going to be in so much trouble when he gets back. Can you just see the other's faces when they figure out he's gone?"

Yukimura looked vaguely worried, but at the same time couldn't keep the amused smile from his face, "Perhaps he was worried about Atobe-san?"

"I doubt it. Atobe left immediately after the graduation ceremony." An amused, albeit evil, smirk crossed Fuji's face as he leaned up to the captain, looking as sweet as possible with the thoughts of torture and vengeance, "Neh...Sei-chan...we'll give them a good show, won't we? Kunimitsu will definitely think twice before leaving anyone uninformed...and I doubt Sanada-san will let you out of his sight for the rest of eternity, neh?"

While he was glad that he hadn't been the only one who hadn't known about Tezuka leaving, the reaction somehow turned into a greater lust for vengeance. If only, perhaps, because he was, at the time, jealous of the Rikkai captain. He wanted to hear those words being aimed at him. He wanted to be showered in affection that he knew was going to be denied a majority, if not all, of the coming summer. As it was, he would just have to settle for the next best thing.

"Aa...but are you sure it won't push Tezuka-san away?" Yukimura looked a bit doubtful. While he was willing to test the captain, he was not willing to push him away from the tensai, nor Sanada away from himself. He could, however, see where Fuji was coming from as well. If Sanada ever left without telling him, there would probably be Hell to pay...he could only imagine the torture Fuji had planned for Tezuka, at this point.

"If it does, then I was correct in assuming I'm not as important as I'd like to think." Fuji drawled after a moment, tilting his head in a childish, cat-like, manner, "On the other hand...if all goes according to plan...we won't have to worry about either of them thinking of leaving."

He knew it was risky, but now, he had to know. Fuji nodded to himself, while Yukimura nodded his approval. This was going to be an interesting summer, if he was to get use to the other boy before the other two got home...

* * *

**Post-AN:** What's this?! An update?! I dare say it is! ...So uh...s'up? It's quite scary going without home interweb for two and a half days -whines- ...I'm personally starting to enjoy this -sweatdrop- My inner Fuji torture needs out. And it's having fun...though Yukimura is a bitch to write as. I keep trying to write him as Tezuka. FOR THOSE WHO ARE INTERESTED OR KEEPING UP, THE 20TH OVA COMES OUT ON FRIDAY ON YOUTUBE. BWEE. SEIGAKU-RIKKAI MATCH MAN!

...I am, however, pissed that Yukimura's paired up against Echizen (as above stated in the fic. AS I'M SURE WE ALL KNOW HOW THAT WILL END) -wanted him to play Tezuka-

For the record, if you all decide this will be one fic, as opposed to the 3 stories-3 chapters...there will be about...five, maybe seven chapters. **_IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE FIRST AN, READ THIS: _Who would you like to see as the primary seme? Fuji or Yukimura?**

**_Remember, updates make me a happy writer._**


	4. HIATUS

Yo. ...Ok, so, HRA here, obviously. After watching the 20th OVA and the preview that accompanied it...I can soundly say, that this fic is going to be on hiatus until after Fuji and Tezuka's matches. I'd say after Ryoma-Yukimura's...but um...-still really doesn't like Ryoma, so no-

If someone knows where to DL the manga scanlations from, that would be pleasant, as I'm just waiting until I see how those matches unfurl. I do apologize profusely.

With that being said, a new Sadist Pair fic will be posted some time this week (likely Tuesday or Wednesday, as I do not work those days) and I hope to have I Want to Play a Game and Child's Innocence updated by Sunday. Inui's Deluxe Penal Tea will resume within the next few weeks as well, for all of you who have been patiently waiting that update.

For those who have given up on my old stories, or are looking for a new kind of fic...I have started an odd new fic. Right now, it's only on paper, and heavily inhabits original characters. While the story still focuses on the Tennis boys, it's still heavily alternate universe. ...You'll see when I get around to posting it.

For why am I forewarning all of this and such? Because my graduation is coming up. June 7th is my high school graduation ceremony, which means I will be away often, and will be going to full time over the summer. You thought my updating sucked now? Just wait until that comes...ugh. I shudder at the thought.

Anyways...that's all I have for now. -sighs- For now, let's focus on Game and Innocence updates...-skitters to word pad-


End file.
